Letter Lover
by TheCahillDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are polar opposites, but when they become pen pals, and later friends, they find out that they really like each other. But there is one main difference. Percy believes in love. Annabeth doesn't. Not. One. Bit
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Buttercups!**

**This is supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but I don't come on here a lot, so updates probably wont be regular. **

**Anyway, I am usually a happy person, so this isn't my style, but I had an idea and had to get in on paper.**

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Annabeth

Perfection... is over-rated.

Actually..._ love _is over-rated.

Love is seriously stupid. It's just the same old thing; boy meets girl, girl and guy fall in love, girl's parents don't approve, and they run away or do some crazy s*** like that.

Please.

Love in movies is really pathetic. In movies, everything turns out well in the end.

But that's just in movies and books.

Maybe, if the author feels suddenly creative, he or she will write about a death, or maybe one of the "star-crossed" lovers will cheat or die. And when they die, their "soul mate" will die or something stupid like that.

True love and all that happiness.

Annabeth hated love. Especially true love.

Honestly? Annabeth believed true love is a sham.

When you're in love with someone, you're supposed to be in true bliss, happy that someone loves you. You should be happy.

But Annabeth's parents weren't happy. And they were in love. SO why then, did they get divorced?

Love is supposed to make the world go round. The gravitational pull to the sun does that, idiots.

Love is supposed to be the most important thing in the world. Annabeth believed that oxygen was.

And yet, when Annabeth told someone she didn't believe in love, they all said more or less the same thing: love is good.

But Annabeth had seen how much that love had effected her parents.

Athena and Frederick. They were the star couple. She was the jelly to his peanut butter, the hip to his hop, the wings to his engine.

Now he is old peanut butter, hop, and a barely functioning engine.

She is expired jelly, hip. and broken wings.

Yeah, not so good apart.

Before they were divorced, however, they were the star couple. They always seemed so content, and carefree. And then the door closed.

Behind closed doors, their masks that they wore in public came off. And the yelling began.

When Annabeth was a kid, they never yelled. But now, they yelled over the smallest things. Annabeth was the glue that held them together.

But even then, Annabeth still believed in love. Untill one cheating ex-boyfriend took that away from her aswell. He had taken away her solace and hope.

So Annabeth didn't believe in love.

Not.

One.

Bit.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**So, this is the prologue. I'm a new author, so please tell me if something is wrong, because I will try to correct. Please review or PM me. I don't swear , so I have a really hard time writing this, but it was necessary. **

**Peace Out!**

**The Cahill Daughter of Apollo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I know this chapter isn't much, but it's going to get longer from here on out. Sorry for taking such a long time. Thanks for waiting it out! You guys are the best!**

Chapter 1

Percy

Percy Jackson was a disappointment. He failed tests, though with his ADHD and dyslexia, who could blame him?

Apparently, all his teachers.

They wouldn't cut an ADHD guy some slack. Figures.

Percy didn't care though. He didn't care about his marks. He cared about his mother's reaction to his marks. And Rachel's. Oh gosh, he couldn't imagine what his mom and Rachel would say if he came home with an F. Thank God for Cs.

Cs were an A to him. They were the elixir to high school. They were a pass.

Percy groaned as he received a test back this one with a D+ and a S_ee me later _written in red ink. He dutifully did what anyone in his situation would do. Taking out his binder, he placed it on his desk and banged his head on it. _Thunk._

_Why. Thunk. Was. Thunk. He . Thunk. SUCH A FAILURE!  
_

_Thunk. _

He felt someone poke him in the back. Turning a glaring eye at said poker Percy tried to make himself growl.

Fact: He couldn't growl at his best friend/enemy.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was currently on the receiving end of his glare and non-threatening fake growl.

"Percy." She stage-whispered. Quite a few heads turned their way. _No one_ wanted to miss out on a conversation from the pretty redhead and the handsome jock.

"Yes?" He tried to pretend to take notes. Ms. Wellington did _not _fall for his charade.

"Don't injure-"

"Myself?"

"I was going to say your binder. Your thick skull will soon break it."

That comment was the cause of a very masculine pinch. A masculine one. Very masculine.

It was sooo not masculine.

Yet, Percy could not be mad at his friend. They had been friends for so long, he was so used to it.

That wasn't a good sign.

The teacher was now looking at them, so he wrote down what was supposed to be a note on Louis-the-whatever-number-they-came-up-with but was actually a very good comeback to Rachel's comment. When he passed to Rachel, he made sure to stick his tongue out at her.

When Rachel opened the note, she got a face full of YOU MEANIE.

That showed her.

* * *

They were walking down to English class when Rachel reminded him that she was coming over.

Percy tries and failed to conjure up a memory of when they made that plan. When he failed to do that, he concluded that Rachel had simply invited herself over like she usually did.

Was it weird that he was so used to this already?

"What did Ms. Wellington want anyway?"

The voice brought him out of his haze.

"What? No, nothing," he responded.

"Percy..." she warned, a threatening undertone in her voice.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, " I got another D+ and if I don't pass the next test I'll get kicked off the swim team and the football team and the soccer team and the... UGG!"

He had an urge to go bang his head on something.

Again.

SLAP!

He brought a hand up to his stinging cheek and looked at the red-head.

"Thanks Dare. I needed that."

"I know. That's why I did it." She grinned at him cheekily.

Grrrrr...

"Anyway, why don't you ask Annabeth about this? You know she'll help you," she suggested.

"BECAUSE... You know, that's actually a good idea. Thanks Rachie-poo." And with a kiss to her head, he was off, dodging students to get to his beat up car.

"Hold up! I'm coming with you!" With a grin on her face, she raced after him, determined to get there before him so she could rub it in his face.

__**I honestly really like Rachel, so she's going to be a big part of this. **

**Anyway, review! **

**Peace out!**

**The Cahill Daughter Of Apollo**


End file.
